The Son of Neptune
by starr101
Summary: my first fanfiction! sooo.. this is my version of the son of neptune! read and enjoy! no mean comments plz! :
1. Chapter 1

I woke up slowly as if I was rising from molasses. I felt close to consciousness many times but my dreams would quietly lure me back. When I finally awoke I realized I was in an unfamiliar place. I was lying by a stream in a forest. My name was Percy. That is all I remembered. A bubble of panic slowly rose within me. Who was I? Where was I? What had happened?

I sat up quickly trying to shake off my confusion. It was then I noticed the rustling in the leaves and the ominous growling. I stood up warily and, as if by instinct, reached into my pocket. My fingers grasped a small ballpoint pen and pulled it out. I looked ordinary in all respects but a small voice in the back of my head whispered _uncap it_. I did and a long bronze sword erupted out of it. Somehow I wasn't even surprised. This seemed normal.

I turned to face the noise with my sword in front of me and realized with a shock that the noises weren't just coming from one place but from all around me. I was surrounded. I gulped trying to swallow my fear and look brave.

Then, a single wolf strode out of the dense forest looking regal and proud, Dangerous. The wolf looked over me and with a snort announced

"I am Lupa. State your name."

I knew better than to disobey so I responded "My name's Percy." I said it with a sort of question on the end.

The wolf Lupa noticed and if wolves could smile she did. I t wasn't welcoming however it was as if she was excited to eat me.

"Percy. Percy Jackson. I know of you. Now tell me son of Neptune why has Juno delivered you here?"

"Umm who? I've never even heard that name before."

Lupa frowned then said "I guess to you it would be Hera."

The name seemed to ring a bell somewhere in the void of my brain but I still couldn't grasp the memory. My puzzled expression seemed to confirm something to Lupa. She called to the other wolves saying

"Unfortunately my brothers and sisters we won't be feasting on him tonight. He has the blessing of Juno."

The other wolves appeared from the forest looking thoroughly disappointed.

I couldn't stand it any longer "Who is this Juno or Hera person you keep talking about? I have a feeling she's important but I-I just don't know! I can't remember!"

Lupa came closer "pax Percy," she said mixing Latin and English. "Juno has removed your memory for the time being but has reassured me that, in time, it will return."

I knew I needed to keep my temper but I couldn't, I was too frustrated. "What is this whole son of Neptune business? Who does this stupid Juno person think she is? Why did she take my memory?" I was practically shouting now. "What does she mean 'in time'? I want my memory back now!" It just occurred to me how odd it was that I was yelling at talking wolves so I added "I want to walk away and never see talking wolves again."

I was panting with anger. Lupa the wolf didn't respond but instead stared at me her eyes boring into me. I looked away and then before anyone could stop me I turned and ran.

All at once the wolves sprang into action leaping at me from all directions. I yelled and turned. I swung the sword I had almost forgotten I was carrying with surprising skill. It caught a large brown wolf right on the snout and carved a large deep cut. The wolf howled in pain and dropped to the ground. I gasped and then kept running. I heard the rest of the wolves barely five feet behind me. All at once I saw Lupa crouched in front of me. How did she get there so fast? I skidded to a halt and was about to turn away when she pounced on me. My head hit the hard ground with a heavy thud and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

My head throbbed painfully but I kept quiet not wanting to draw attention to myself. I heard rustling then I heard Lupa's voice talking to someone else,

'Juno told me he might be a little forgetful but she didn't say he wouldn't remember anything. He doesn't even remember that he's a demigod."

The rock I had been laid on was digging painfully into my back and so I squirmed trying to find a more comfortable position. Unfortunately Lupa notices as I heard her padding over to me. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping she would leave.

"Arise son of Neptune we have much to discuss."

I sighed, my sleeping ruse hadn't worked. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Look, all I want to do is to leave and go home. Please."

"You don't even know where your home is. Your memory is gone, how do you expect to make it out in the world. We are here to help you. You are a demigod. You are half human, half god. Your father is Neptune but to you that would be Poseidon."

The whole time she spoke I was silent. Something about her words rang true. I knew she wasn't lying and that terrified me. All at once a flood of memories surged into my head as though they were being downloaded into my brain. I gasped and clutched the sides of my head in pain. The torrent of memories continued until I was moaning and then as suddenly as the started they stopped.

I was Percy Jackson. I was a demigod. I was the son of Poseidon. There was a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes whose name was… I don't know. That's all I remember.


	3. Chapter 3

I was exhausted. Lupa had been drilling me for hours about my past and what I remembered. I thought she would stop once it got dark but here we were sitting on the rock by the light of the moon. It was probably 1 in the morning and she was still going strong.

"How old are you?"

I sighed rubbing my eyes "I told you I don't know. I can't remember."

"Where do you live?"

"I don't know."

"Did you go to a camp before this?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you so important to Juno?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know! All I remember is that I'm a demigod and..."

Lupa pounced on the new information "And what?"

I looked away "I-It's nothing."

She must have noticed how weary I was because she padded away and said "We are done. But be prepared Percy Jackson tomorrow brings much greater challenges."


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in the morning to a fierce growl. I yawned and opened my eyes. It wasn't even morning at all! It was still dark! I groaned still tired. Lupa growled again more menacing and I looked at her.

"It's now time to begin your journey."

I sighed, "Now? It's the middle of the night." Lupa just stared at me. I decided not to waste my energy arguing and complaining. "My journey where?" I asked.

She ignored my question and said "Here is what you will do. Go in the direction of the streams current until you reach a camp. If you make it there in one piece and still sane you may stay. That is all." She turned and walked away.

I jumped to my feet, "Hey wait!" I called after her. She was already gone. I took a deep breath, I didn't like the sound of the whole 'in one piece and sane' thing Lupa had just said. There was nothing I could do about it though so I turned and started following the streams current.

I had only been walking for about five minutes when the screaming started. I froze. Whoever was screaming sounded eerily familiar.

"PERCY!" the voice screamed "HELP ME!" I made up my mind right then, I had to help. I ran towards the screaming voice as fast as I could. The screaming was making my ears ache but I ran even faster.

I came to a small clearing and a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes was lying on the ground. I could barely see her though because an enormous pack of wolves similar to the one I had just left behind was attacking her. She was being clawed and scratched and bitten. She was bloody and bruised from head to toe.

"ANNABETH!" I cried. Somehow the name sprang easily to my lips as if I had said her name many times before.

I ran into the fray. I hacked, cut, stabbed, and dodged. Many times I felt teeth rip my clothing. Before I knew it there were no more enemies for me to attack. I looked down at my body to assess the damage but to my surprise I didn't have a single scratch. It was as if my skin had deflected all of the claws and teeth. My clothes however were another matter; they were ripped and tattered beyond repair.

I looked at Annabeth and saw her staring at me a strange expression on her face. I reached down to help her up. She smiled and took my hand. Her smile was unsettling, something was wrong. Just then I felt a cold stirring rise up from within me like someone was walking on my grave. I jumped back in fear and saw a dagger in Annabeth's hand poised right above my back. I jerked away quickly as she stabbed. Her knife hit my side as I twisted away and bounced off. I felt my jaw drop from shock. I somehow knew that I had come within an inch of my life.

I looked up at Annabeth again and saw that same strange smile on her face. Then, before I knew what had happened she dissolved into gold powder. For a moment I stood there in silence, dumbfounded. Suddenly the gold dust started to shimmer and glow and before my eyes it reformed into yet another person I knew. She looked at me frightened and I fought to remember her name. Thalia. That was it.

She glanced behind her as if someone were chasing her and then in a single movement jumped towards me and grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull away but her grip was firm. "Come on Percy we have to get out of here! I'll explain everything later."

Her voice was urgent and I wanted so badly to listen but someone was off about her voice. I knew what Thalia's voice sounded like, it was strong and brave. This voice sounded weak and afraid.

With a final effort I wrenched my arm from her grasp and backed up warily with my sword in front of me. For one instant she looked stunned but then her face changed into a wicked snarl. She launched herself at me her eyes glinting wildly. I swung mightily with my sword. Then, just like Annabeth she burst into gold dust.

This awakened a memory deep in my head. Monsters dissolved into gold dust when they were killed.

Already the gold dust was reforming yet again this time however I didn't stick around. I'd like to say I stayed and fought bravely whatever person this shape shifter person turned into next. Honestly, I was freaked out. I was completely scared out of my wits. I felt like I had just killed one of my friends. No! I shook that thought out of my head. It was a monster I had killed, not one of my friends.

I made it back to the stream. It was dark and any other person would have had difficulty finding it again. Somehow I could sense the water and it tugged at me like a magnet. Hey, I guess being the son of Poseid- err Neptune had its perks. Almost right when I reached the stream the screams erupted again and echoed into the night air. They were coming from all around me. I recognized every voice. I had known them. They were my friends.

I and kept walking trying to ignore the monsters using my friends voices lure me away. As I continued the voices grew louder and more desperate. They wailed for me to help them. It took all of my willpower not to turn around and help each one of them even though I knew it was a trap. So even when they called my name and e to help them I kept walking. It was torture listening to them; it pained me on the inside and made my feet drag heavily. I clutched the sides of my head and moaned for it to stop. My face was ashen white and my breath came in gasps. I was about to go insane from it all when I flicker of torchlight up ahead.


End file.
